Chocolate, Oh Sweet Chocolate Mine
by TinHauChan
Summary: InuYasha discovers, that there are certain things you should under no circumstaces touch. Chocolate being one of them. One-Shot


Hi everybody. :)

Sooo, this is my first attempt at fanfiction, and I should warn you, that English is not my native tongue.

I hope you will enjoy reading this one shot!!

* * *

**Chocolate, Oh Sweet Chocolate Mine...**

Looking in her eyes he could understand her now. The grieve, the sadness and the compassion she felt mirrored in her deep blue eyes, which were as captivating as the ocean. Now he understood.

_I'm sorry..._

Thinking back Kagome should have known that it was almost impossible to stop demons from attacking their group, as it was impossible to stop InuYasha from indulging himself in an enormous amount of ramen and acting like an idiot.

_My, my... Could have as well tried to stop the world from turning, but as long as he doesn't touch my chocolate I don't care._

Smiling to herself she turned back to her comrades sitting by the fire, not noticing said half demon rummaging trough her backpack. Little Shippou was playing with the fire cat Kiara, Sango tried to keep away from the lecherous monk Miroku while polishing her weapon. Yes, it felt nice to be surrounded by her friends after an exhausting day.

Not only had they freed an entire village from the despotic leadership of a greedy demon, they also gathered an jewel shard, which meant they were one step further to completing their mission. Kagome felt at ease for the first time since weeks.

Neither she nor her companions felt the impending doom to come upon them.

Kagome jerked her head up when she felt a strong Youkai approaching. The uncontrollable growl coming from InuYashas direction confirmed her feeling as she got ready to fight.

Standing right next to Kiara and Sango, she positioned her quiver on her back and held her bow tight in her hands.

"Are you okay Kagome-chan?", Sango asked, concern edged on her face. "You look tired."

Kagome glanced beside her. "No need to worry Sango, the day was just a bit exhausting, sometimes I wish they would stop pursuing the Shikon no Tama."

The earth erupted and into the clearing stepped the demon they thought to have defeated hours earlier. Heavily breathing and mad fury evident in his red glowing eyes the ugly boar Youkai faced the group in front of him.

"Insolent human miko, persistent half demon, I will look forward to extinguish your very existence.", he growled setting himself into a fighting stance before having to dodge an attack InuYasha unleashed on him.

"Stupid demon, as if I would let you touch me or my pack.", InuYasha stated while landing gracefully on the ground in front of the attacking demon. He tensed when the boar broke out into a full blown maniac laughter.

"I will take you with me to the depths of hell.", the boar demon spat as a green light started to engulf him.

The others could only watch as the clearing seemed to be sucked in by the flickering light.

Brought out of his stupor Miroku quickly glanced around and assessed the situation.

"InuYasha, take Kagome and get out of the clearing. We have to get out of here before we are sucked into this.", he called over to the hanyou before grabbing Shippou and getting to Kiara where Sango stood.

They raised into the air and out of the clearing in full speed with InuYasha and Kagome right behind them on the ground. Just in time to only hear the giant explosion behind them and not being a part of it.

By the time they landed near by a river, the sun began to rise.

"Whoa, this demon was totally nuts." It was Sango who broke the silence with here statement.

"I thought my heart stopped beating when this scary light flared up.", Shippou responded with an accompanied "meow" coming from Kiara.

Kagome's head stayed downcast even after InuYasha set her back down to the save ground.

"Hey guys, I think I'm gonna taking a walk.", she said after the others started to set up a fire place to prepare breakfast.

"I'll go with you.", InuYasha said before one of the others could.

Even if Kagome wished to reject his 'offer', she had no chance as he grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

As they walked side by side, Kagome pondered why it had to be her. She had long ago accepted her fate, and understood that it was her mission to save the world from the evil, which _'or should I say who?'_ was called Naraku. Tough sometimes it just was not fair.

_'Why does this always happen to me?'_, she sighed while continuing to walk.

_'I mean demons trying to roast me, skin me or try to decimate me is nothing new, but demons blowing up my backpack with my super crispy hazelnut chocolate in it is just unfair...'_. She could feel her eyes begin to water before coming to stop.

InuYasha turned around at the smell of unshed tears and felt how something tugged uncomfortably hard at his heart when he tried to lock eyes with her.

He knew it was hard for her to be placed in this hazardous situations day by day, as she was forced to leave the safety of her family, her home and even her time complete this mission in the 'feudal era' as she called it. This was also the reason he lead her away from the group. InuYasha knew that she needed some time to herself but it was to dangerous to let her go alone.

He would never admit it out loud, for this he was far to proud, but her compassion and determination were what he admired the most.

Looking in her eyes he could understand her now. The grieve, the sadness and the compassion she felt mirrored in her deep blue eyes, which were as captivating as the ocean. Now he understood.

_'I'm sorry...'_, he thought.

If he had known, that she felt more sorry about the loss of her chocolate, Inuyash would have looked for a nice little tree to bang his head on.

He was brought out of his musings by Kagome herself. The way she looked up at him let his heart melt in an instant. Oh, this eyes were definitely captivating and he had to fight down the urge to hug her.

"I want to go home.", she said with a quite quavering voice. Her tears treated to fall and InuYasha was not able to resist any longer. He swiftly embraced Kagome while mumbling sweet nothings into her ear. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity with nothing but the sound of the forest and the water surrounding them, occasionally disturbed by soft murmur .

When InuYasha and Kagome broke the embrace, she smiled up to him.

"Thank you, now I feel much better", she admitted. "I think it was very childish to mope over something as trivial as the loss of my chocolate."

_'I guess, I really can underst... Huh? Chocolate?'_, was the intelligent line of thought, which went trough his head, and being one, who at times did not know what he thought before he heard what he said, he voiced it out.

"Huh?", was all he said.

"I mean, I was sad because of the injustice of this world. After we had this incredible hard fight with the stupid demon and everything, I was so happy to finally be able to rest and indulge myself in this new delicious chocolate my mother gave me.", was her sheepish response. "I guess, I just overreacted because of the stress."

"Soooo,", InuYasha began, "you want to tell me, that you stressed out because you lost your sweets?! Not because some freakin' demon tried to take us to hell, but because the explosion didn't swallow you but precious chocolate?", he asked and could feel an annoying twitch developing over his left eye while he closed them.

"Ehehe... Uhm, I guess you could say so. I'm sorry InuYasha. I know I overreacted.", Kagome answered with her eyes downcast and a guilt ridden expression on her face. She did not react when the half demon rifled trough his hakama to pull out something that looked suspiciously like Kagome's chocolate. She looked up and stared when InuYasha shoved it into her hands.

"Here you go wench, man, I never thought women could get so emotional over nothing.", he grumbled still annoyed as he turned around to walk back to the new set up camp. InuYasha stopped however as Kagome called him.

"InuYasha... Thank you.", she stated while smiling at him and jogging up to reach him.

_'As annoying as she can be, her smile is just breathtaking.'_

"And InuYasha,", she sweetly began again, "SIT!", and with that she stomped away in the direction of their new camp leaving InuYasha lying in the dirt. He could hear her faint whispers of _'stupid half demon rummaging trough my backpack'_ and _'idiotic baka keeping the chocolate away for this long'._

Now while lying in the dirt, only accompanied by his thoughts he understood.

Yes, for the first time he really understood.

Never, never under any circumstances get between a woman and her chocolate. It is doomed to end in hell.

_The End_

* * *

Okay, I hope that you enjoyed reading my short story, and I really would appreciate if you could leave a comment about what I can do better.

Ja Ne :-)


End file.
